Living Through It All Every Little Secret
by tehuke
Summary: Kira Yamato? Athrun Zala? Friends? OF COURSE! With what? Rape? Death? Murder? Visions? Ghosts? SCHOOL! Threats? Fights? dreams of Gundams?


1It was those days, those days which brought him such painful memories. The days that he can only remember half of.. Such horrible things happened back in those days, horrible things that should never get out, ever. A faded image of his grandfather stood before him, only the face visible. He remembered his face clearly, like it was only the other day. However seeing this face brought back the memories of those days, or was it the memories that brought back those days. He closed his large purple eyes, and yet that face did not go away, of course, he could see his face when his eyes were closed.

"Grandpa, what do you want?" He shifted uncomfortably in his bed, now laying on his left side gazing out of his window. "I haven't told anyone, for there is no one to tell. I'm tired of being stuck in this house Grandpa...So tired." The purple eyes, still closed, let one stray tear run down his face before even the moonlight shining through his window was blocked out by a dark black heavy blanket, sleep.

The face slowly faded away, leaving one last look, that seemed to say _"please, please be careful with what you will do this year." _This ghostly figured was then shooed out by the woman who resided herself there, seeing as this room is where she was killed, all those many years ago.

Morning soon approached, and the lights of Sun streamed in through the window of his second story bed room. Brushing shiny brown locks out of his hair, he slowly opened his eyes. It was morning, and he was to go to school today. Yes, an actual school, not home school or a fancy tutor, this is what he truly wished for. Kira slowly lifted himself up and off the bed onto the floor beneath his feet the soft plush tan carpet. Though this room made him uneasy, being able to feel and sense things that normal people could not. The lady in the room, about 42 years of age, always watched him when he was in the room. It was rather un-nerving.

Downstairs his mother and father were already having breakfast, "Where's Tolle?" Kira questioned, not seeing his older brother anywhere near the table, which was unusual.

"It's 6 already, he left for work." His mother threw a piece of toast at him, "eat this and get dressed for school, I'll drive you today because you missed the bus."

Nodding solemnly, now having second thoughts about he school, he readied himself, putting on the uniform the school provided. It was a nice private high school, he walked around it after hours with him mom and one of the deans at the school. He took a brush to his hair, but it still went in its own way, despite all efforts... at least it didn't look like he had bed-head. He saw the floating face of his grandfather out of the corner before he locked him room and pocketed the key. No one was to be trusted, especially not his younger sister, even though he had most respect for his older brother.

"Let's go, try and fit in, okay?" His mother instructed shooing Kira into the small sports car, only getting a nod in response.

In the car, Kira's mind continuously wandered to thoughts of his past, and he longed for his secret spot now. So much had happened, that he wondered if there was a chance of him going

back to normal. Just... too much. He shook his head and leaned against the window, at least having a fancy car wouldn't be a shocker to the students, it was a private school after all. He could see the school approaching them, well technically they were approaching the school but it looked the other way. It was Monday, the best day of the week, so everyone was bound to be happy and full of energy.

Kira chuckled to himself, his use of sarcasm amused him. He double checked in his bag to make sure everything was there, especially his art folder. The teenage, of only 16, had a talent for drawing and painting. The school now stood right in front of them, it's three stories and prison-like form now intimidated him. Though Kira knew all too well that there was to be no backing out now, they had already paid for the first semester... not like money was a bug issue to them, his blood saw to that.

"Bye son, have a good day!" His mother blew him a kiss as he stepped out of the car, slowly approaching the main entrance to the school, schedule in hand.

First class of the day, Health and Fitness Awareness, it was going to be interesting to say in the least. He walked up the two flights of stairs, his grade got the second and some of the first story classes, there was an odd arrangement to this place. Looking at the number of his class, room 3-212 he followed the numbers on the door to his classroom, which was at the end of the hall. Some students hanging around in the hallway looked at him, it was obvious he was a new student after all.

There was still five minutes before the first warning bell would ring, and that signified five more minutes until the final bell would ring. Sitting in a semi-fetal position he got out his art book and worked on a sketch he was making of a special robot that he wanted to make before he died. It was somewhat human like in shape, but of course it was made of metal and wires. He has named it "Strike" because he believed when he created it for himself, it would be able to strike down anything and everything that had ever held him back before.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG BRRRRIIIIIIINGGG!_ The noise of the bell was that of a dying cowbell, though he did not know how a cowbell could die...Putting away his things and standing up, patting some dirt off of his pants from sitting on the ground, he saw a large group of students walking past him. In he middle was a boy, a very pretty boy at that, with blue hair and green eyes. After his past, and being home schooled, he noticed everything. He knew that is he talked with the boy they would probably get along, especially because he could see the blue haired-one with a friend.

Not wanting to observe his friend, who was female, Kira walked inside his classroom, not sure what this year would contain, or if his Grandpa's warning really had that great of a meaning. . .


End file.
